The Price of Freedom
by FugitSomnium
Summary: Hermione's world is upended by a single law. The war may have been won, but prejudices still remain in the wizarding world. As the fight in her spirit begins to dwindle, help is offered by an unlikely source. Inspired by the Handmaid's Tale. Just another Dramione fanfic. :)


_**Hi! Okay, so I've been inspired by The Handmaid's Tale and this story came to mind. I shouldn't do this when I have some other fanfictions to write, but I can't help it. I know it's far from original, but oh well. I just love Dramione. :) Sorry for the short prologue, but I hope you guys enjoy all the same.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe. The characters are not mine, sadly.**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Hermione opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the dimly lit room, relying solely on moonlight streaming in from a single window. _How many months has it been since this madness began?_ She asked herself.

She forced her body to a sitting position and looked around the room. She had none of her worldly possesions, there was no trace of her left in this room. She looked at her hands and wondered when the last trace of the person she was would fade away. Her tears have all run dry, and the strength to keep on fighting against the system slowly seeped out from her bones. _Is this it? Am I to stay here in this place until my last breath?_

Here she was, stuck in the Malfoy Manor because of a stupid law. She felt a feeling she associated with frustration start to burn within her. She recalled the shock when the law came to pass.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _At the Burrow, she and Ginny had just woken up to chaos ensuing in the house. They rushed downstairs to the kitchen to see what was happening._

" _Arthur, dear, you mustn't be too haste-" Molly Weasley's words stopped when she saw the two girls enter the room._

 _Hermione saw all the red headed and one black haired occupant of the room stare at her with eyes full of horror. She knew that something was wrong._

" _What happened?"_

 _The silence that followed was almost as bad as the averted eyes and looks of pity. No one spoke up except for Harry. He was grasping a crumpled copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand._

" _Mione.." he said hesitatingly as he looked at the paper again, "we won't let them take you."_

 _Despite the chill that spread through her spine, she snatched the paper from his hands and looked at it herself._

 _ **NEW LAW PASSED, MUGGLEBORNS TO BE ASSIGNED TO PUREBLOOD FAMILIES**_

 _Rage at the words written on the front page filled her entire being. She crumpled the paper further in her shaking hands, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She felt Harry embrace her and a single tear slipped through her defenses._

" _We'll find a way around this, I swear."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"But we couldn't find a way.." she whispered to the empty room. Frustration and sadness were mixing in the blood of her veins. She missed her family and her friends.

Her thoughts were disrupted by two soft knocks on the door. She didn't get to answer before she heard the door open slowly and the creak of the floor when her visitor entered the room.

"Granger." said the voice that belonged to one Draco Malfoy. She looked at him, his eyes seemed tired and weary.

"Yes.. _Sir?_ "

He breathed a long deep sigh. "Don't. Please."

She knew that it's not his fault. He was the kindest person in this household. He's the only one who treated her as a human, which shocked her. The person he became after the war was so different to the image he had before. He's a good person. But he's the only one she could project her feelings to.

He stepped closer to Hermione, being careful of not invading her personal space. He dared not sit on her bed but instead squatted down so they would be eye to eye. Grey eyes met brown eyes. Hermione couldn't help but notice how the moonlight shone on his pale blond hair as if it were made from moonlight.

"Granger," he said unsure of how to proceed. "Hermione."

She was surprised to hear her name. _It's probably the first time he's said it._

Draco then took out a package from beneath his robe. He pulled out something wrapped in cloth with a familiar shape. Yet she dared not hope.

He looked into her eyes. "You're not alone. A time will come when we can escape, but not yet. Please be patient, Hermione. For now, this is yours." He said as he handed her the package.

She unwrapped it slowly until she unveiled the wooden object which she knew had a dragon heartstring core. "My-..how?"

She could barely form a sentence as she held her wand in her hands. _It's been such a long time_ , she thought. She never believed she would be able to hold it again.

"I have my ways," Draco said with a hint of his smugness. Hermione had to smile at that.

"Keep it safe and out of sight."

"I know." She said as she wrapped the wand again and searched for a proper hiding place.

She heard the creak of the floor as Draco stood up to leave.

"Malfoy," she started saying but stopped. "I mean, Draco. Thank you."

She noticed the shock in his eyes which faded away as quickly as it came. He stepped towards her, and placed his lips on her forehead. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss wasn't unwelcomed. Hermione let the warmth spread through her body.

"Stay strong, Hermione. I'll get you out. Trust me."

Hermione smiled and gave a single nod as Draco disappeared through the door and his soft footsteps fell further and further away.

 _I would have never thought that I'd have to ever rely on Draco Malfoy to get me out of this place_ , she thought and she allowed a chuckle to fall from her lips. _I've gone bloody mad._

But as she glanced at the hiding place she chose for her wand, she felt a peace overcome her that lulled her back to sleep. It's been months since she came to this place, and for the first time she allowed herself to hope.


End file.
